


О пользе сигнализации

by Derek_Hale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Hale/pseuds/Derek_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в состоянии близком к тому, в котором находится Сэм в этом ужасе</p>
    </blockquote>





	О пользе сигнализации

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в состоянии близком к тому, в котором находится Сэм в этом ужасе

Они всегда сводили его с ума. Такие пухлые, такие нежные. Кастиэль ласково провел по ним кончиком пальца. Словно в ответ на ласку, губы приоткрылись. У Каса перехватило дыхание от внезапно пришедшей на ум мысли. Никто не узнает. Даже Дин. А для него это, может быть, единственный шанс.  
Очень понадеявшись, что именно в это время сознание Джимми Новака глубоко похоронено под сущностью Божьего Воина, Кас приблизил свое лицо к лицу парня. Запах его кожи дурманил. Расстояние между губами становилось все меньше и меньше, но, когда они уже почти соприкоснулись, на улице громко взвыла сигнализация. Кастиэль вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться, но не успел. С криком "Какого хрена?!" Дин впечатал кулак в его челюсть.

***

Его разбудила сигнализация. Дин никогда не бывал в хорошем настроении после таких вот резких пробуждений. К тому же только что отлетевший сон явно был очень приятным. Это злило вдвойне. Но хуже всего - лицо какого-то извращенца в опасной близости от его собственного.  
Нужно было что-то делать. Ну, Дин и сделал. Было только одно лицо, которое он бы хотел видеть так близко. Жаль только, что это невозможно.  
Только когда кулак уже достиг цели, Дин понял - что-то не так. Только сейчас парень разглядел взлохмаченные волосы и бежевый плащ. Кас!... Он что, хотел его поцеловать?? По крайней мере, будь Дин на его месте, он бы попытался.  
Сердце радостно забилось. Но на место радости тут же пришло чувство вины – от удара Кас повалился на пол (а рука почему-то не болит) и по-прежнему там и оставался, имея очень сконфуженный вид. Он настороженно наблюдал за Дином.  
Тут Дин всё-таки опомнился и кинулся поднимать пернатого. Он не переставал извиняться и чуть не порвал плащ, пытаясь его одернуть.  
Кастиэль подождал, пока поток извинений иссякнет, и тихо прошептал, глядя на свои ботинки:  
\- Прости.  
Ответа он так и не дождался и поднял взгляд. Лицо Винчестера светилось искренним восхищением и обожанием. Кас просто не знал, каким привлекательным он сейчас был!  
\- Прощаю, - прошептал Дин, делая один быстрый шаг навстречу растерянному ангелу, крепко прижимая к себе и впиваясь поцелуем в мягкие губы.  
Поцелуй был настойчивым, но нежным. Язык Дина уверенно прокладывал себе путь, не встречая преград. Для обоих окружающий мир перестал существовать. Они наслаждались друг другом, позабыв обо всем. Вскоре на пол полетела сорванная одежда. Желание накрывало с головой, не оставляя времени для раздумий.  
Дин повалил Каса на кровать.

***

Сэм ехал в мотель ещё более измученным и раздражённым, чем раньше. Нет, это надо же было не заметить, что на дворе ночь!  
Сначала он полчаса, в полной прострации, ломился в запасный вход полицейского участка, пребывая в святой уверенности, что это библиотека (нахрена ему вообще сдалась библиотека?!).  
Потом два часа разъяснял вышедшим на шум офицерам, что он просто не спал больше тридцати часов и что он вообще лунатик и ходил во сне!  
Он даже попробовал объяснить, почему так долго не спал. После чего ещё полчаса допытывался у катающихся по полу полицейских, что такого смешного они нашли в мстительном духе!  
Когда полицейские смогли, наконец-то, отдышаться, они, порешив, что парень заслужил свободу хотя бы ради того, чтобы они ненароком от смеха животы не надорвали, вытолкали недоумевающего парня за дверь.  
Теперь Сэм ехал обратно в мотель (оставалось только надеяться, что Дин не заметит, что его детку тревожили ночью) и тихо матерился. Душу ему грело одно - на сидении рядом лежал пакет со всевозможной снедью, а в мотеле его ждала постель (или это уже два?).  
Но пока что он материл всё и всех: дверцу машины, двинувшую ему по лбу, слишком высокие ступеньки, слишком скрипучую дверь номера и, наконец, старшего братца, который продолжал сладко дрыхнуть в своей кровати...в обнимку с Кастиэлем!  
Пакет с провизией выпал из ослабевших пальцев. Кас приоткрыл один глаз, заметив Сэма, слегка покраснел, но улыбнулся ему искренне и радостно.  
Это стало последней каплей - Сэм с диким воплем вылетел из номера.


End file.
